An Unplanned Lesson
by MyFirstistheFourth
Summary: Written for the 2015 Harry Potter Kinkfest on Live Journal. Harry is stuck in detention with Snape, Again. But this time is different, something doesn't feel right... or maybe something feels very right. Surely Snape is to blame? It just has to be his fault, Harry's never felt this way before. And just what in bloody hell is an Omega! And why does that make Snape so very happy?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES: **I suppose I must include the obligatory blurb. J. is rich as hell and owns Everything and I am but a poor waif playing in the playground she built! ;)

Written for the 2015 Harry Potter Kinkfest on Live Journal for the following prompt:  
PROMPT # 153  
Kink: Omegaverse  
One to three pairings: Harry/Severus  
Optional supplementary prompt: James had stolen his omega and now James' son went into his first heat right in front of him, during detention in the potions lab. What's an alpha to do?  
submitted by: lady_of_clunn

Harry scrubbed absently at the latest potions cauldron, even as Snape deposited more to be done. "If you don't apply yourself to the task with more effort Potter, this detention will run very late indeed." Harry cringed slightly at the sneering voice but worked harder just the same, desperate to be through with detention and away from Snape as soon as possible. He was feeling a bit odd tonight and thought he should just get to bed and sleep it off. For the thousandth time today he mentally kicked himself. Why couldn't he manage to keep his mouth shut? Being cheeky to Snape was a sure way to guarantee detention, but he had been feeling irritable all day and the words were out of his mouth before he had even thought twice. Now he was stuck with Snape until he finished cleaning the cauldrons, without the use of magic, of course. One advantage to being raised by the Dursley's, Harry thought ruefully to himself, was that he knew how to wash dishes and scrub pots.

Harry's hand had begun to slow again as his thoughts drifted. That irritable feeling had stuck with him all day, like an uncomfortable sensation building under his skin. Now he was beginning to feel itchy, the rub of his clothes and robes against his skin almost too much to bear. All he could think of was stripping naked and soaking in a warm bath. Surely that would help this unsettled feeling? Then again, maybe he was coming down with something; perhaps he should go see Madame Pomfrey instead.

Snape sat at his desk, glancing imperiously at Potter over his work. The arrogant little brat was slacking yet again. A sharp word brought a satisfying jerk and the crash of a dropped cauldron as Potter grumbled under his breath and got back to work. Snape sneered. He may watch over the boy for Lily's sake but he was too much like his father and needed to be taken down a peg or two. Snape returned to marking the lackluster parchments before him and ignored Potter for the most part. He had finished half of the stack before he bothered to check on the boy again and he was not pleased to now see him not even attempting to work, merely leaning rather heavily over the sink. Snape was at the end of his patience with this particular Gryffindor; he had better things to do with his time than supervise Potter's appalling lack of effort. He was on his feet in a flash, stalking towards the back of the classroom. He moved quickly, silently enough that Potter didn't even notice him approaching. However, when Snape grabbed the boy by the back of the neck and tightened his grip, several unexpected things happened.

Harry let out a strangled moan as his knees buckled and he quickly sagged to the floor, the unexpected touch setting his blood on fire. He panted heavily, trying to regain himself and wondering what in the world Snape had hit him with. That thought pushed his irritability into outright anger. In a snap he had turned his head, surprising himself and Snape when a loud snarl came out of his mouth as he attempted to bite the professor's hand. Snape was shocked enough to release him, and Harry quickly scrambled on hands and knees away from the man until he was huddled between the storage cabinet and the sink, still snarling to keep the professor away. He didn't even know why he was acting this way, but it seemed imperative that he do so.

Snape was at first startled by Harry's behavior, it was certainly most unlike the boy. He observed the sheen of perspiration over flushed skin and the panting respirations, wondering if perhaps the boy had exposed himself to some potion remnant while he was cleaning. It wasn't until Harry scrambled away from him that the scent stirred up from his frantic activity reached the professor's keen nose. It was a scent he had not often encountered in the magical world, a scent in fact he had last noted on Harry's mother, just before she rejected him for James Potter.

He tried not to breathe at all for a moment, but he had to know. He slowly took a long deep breath, filling his nose, mouth, and lungs with the rich, pungent scent in the air. Long dormant Alpha receptors roared to life, and he fought to contain the low growl clawing its way up his throat. There was no denying the response of his own body. Only his years of practiced control stopped him from approaching the obvious Omega before him, an Omega now entering their heat. He took two long strides away from Potter and observed the boy anew. Surely Potter would have known if his heat were approaching and taken appropriate measures to deal with it; however a rapid mental review of Potter's age and history proved to be most telling. Severus realized that it was quite possible that this was the boy's first heat, and he had been caught unawares. Considering the dwindling numbers of Alphas and Omegas within the magical community, Potter may not even understand, either what he is or what is happening to his body. He hadn't had his parents around to explain things to him after all. Snape was feeling inordinately happy all of a sudden, the gaze he turned on Harry now predatory before he quickly schooled his face into his usual stern visage.

"Potter, you will finish the cauldron you are currently working on, then you will come to my desk. Do you understand?" Snape heard a sharp intake of breath, the Omega responding to hearing an Alpha's voice so near. He waited while Potter struggled to make a reply. He was ready to prompt him with a terse 'Well?!' when it finally came.

"Yes, I understand." The words were nearly a whisper and Potter felt as if he was choking trying to get them out. Something was happening, and it only got worse when Snape got near him. Letting the man touch him again was unthinkable. He refused to budge from his spot until Snape returned to the front of the classroom and even then he had to force himself to move, to focus on the remaining cauldron and the task he had been assigned. When the cauldron was cleaned, dried and put away, Harry no longer had an excuse. He was hot all over, his robes now clung to his damp skin, and his legs felt like jelly. Reluctantly, he made himself walk to the front of the classroom to face Snape. He stopped in front of the desk and waited.

Snape had retreated to his desk without another word. The air was a bit clearer and he had to at least make a token effort at thought, though the fact that he was already half-hard proved to be a distraction. He leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, one hand absently pulling at a strand of dark hair. Despite his inherent dislike of the boy, he found his eyes being drawn hungrily to the young Omega as he considered the situation. He was a professor, of course. He should escort Potter to the hospital wing and let Madame Pomfrey help him with, what was quickly becoming clear, the boy's first heat. However, the thought of a young, fertile Omega, untouched by any other Alpha, caused his cock to stir and he allowed himself a satisfying purr of anticipation. If he had not inhaled so deeply of Potter's scent he might have been able to do it, take him to the hospital wing and leave him to wait out his heat. But he had indulged himself and the decision had already been made. With a flick of his wand, he locked the door to his classroom and soundproofed it as well. This time, this Omega would be his.

He could not help but recall Lily in those moments. The Omega he had loved, still loved to this day even. The Omega he had hoped to claim for his own. Lily had been everything to him, his nearest and dearest friend as well as love. He knew they could have been happy together. Severus had known of course when Lily's first heat arrived the summer before their seventh year. His only friend had been locked away from him for a week, though he desperately wanted to be with her. Lily seemed so happy when they returned to school, her scent now mature and intoxicating. Severus made himself available at every opportunity with the hope of being asked to share Lily's next heat when it came. But all of his hopes and dreams were dashed when James Potter swooped in and turned Lily's head. Before he knew it, Christmas holidays were upon them and the time for Lily's heat approached. But it was James she asked to share her bed, James to whom she bound herself, and James with whom she had a child. A child who was now an Omega himself. An Omega entering his first heat.

Snape couldn't suppress a dark chuckle at the thought of the two of them ending up here like this, the irony not lost on him at all. Fate must have decided that he was owed a favor because not only did Harry have his mother's eyes, he shared a great deal of natural scent markers with his mother as well. When Severus allowed himself to breathe in Harry's scent he could smell Lily once more and the two quickly became intertwined in his mind. All he knew at this moment was that he would not be doing what a proper professor would do. Instead he was going to show Harry just what being an Omega meant with a rather practical, hands-on demonstration. He intended to take the virgin Omega, to use his body as an Alpha was meant to do. He would be Harry's first and there would be no other Alpha to interfere this time.

He rather thought he would enjoy this.

Harry waited uncertainly as Professor Snape appeared lost in thought but he was feeling worse by the minute. Finally the professor looked up and met Harry's eyes. An unfamiliar expression, almost one of greed, passed over his face and made Harry that much more uncomfortable. Then he spoke and the dark voice made Harry shudder against his will.

"No Potter, you will come around the desk and stand here before me."

Harry didn't want to do it, but somehow felt compelled to obey the professor. Whatever was wrong with him only intensified as he got closer to Snape, but his feet still slowly took him around the desk until he faced the man himself. As Snape looked him over in imperious silence, Harry thought perhaps he should speak up. "Professor, I'm not feeling very well, it's been getting worse all day. If detention is over, I should go see Madame Pomfrey." Harry was surprised when Snape laughed, a gnawing uncertainty curling in his gut.

"Oh detention is certainly over, Potter. However, you do not have my permission to leave." He rose smoothly to his feet, circling around Potter, easily stalling any protest as he observed the effect his presence and pheromones had on the Omega. He noted the fine tremors, dilated pupils, and increased respirations when he neared and quickly spoke. "You see Potter, I know exactly what is wrong with you. And I am going to give you just what you need to feel better."

Harry could not explain why in the world he was becoming aroused around Snape of all people. He was getting hard and he swore he felt a disturbing trickle of something down the crack of his arse. His mind was quite diverted by the behavior of his body, but he managed to latch onto Snape's words. His eyes narrowed in anger as he rounded on the professor, his wand already out and held in warning even though his hand shook. "What did you do to me? What did you give me? Was it a spell? A potion? Tell me what you did! I will report you! I don't care if Dumbledore trusts you, you can't get away with performing magic of any kind on students! I won't let you!"

Snape laughed again, leaning closer to Potter as he spoke this time, noting the hitch in his breathing with pleasure. "Ah, the noble Gryffindor. You really should put that wand away Harry, you won't be needing it." With nothing more than the flick of one hand he disarmed Harry, sending his wand rolling across the floor. Harry tried to go after it but was stopped by the iron grip of a hand on his arm. He choked off the sudden whimper at the touch as Snape continued, "You see Potter, I did nothing. This is all because of you and your natural biology. You have presented, Potter. You are an Omega, and what you need right now is an Alpha to... service your needs. Fortunately for you, I am an Alpha, and I am feeling inclined to be generous. Far be it from me to see a student suffer when it can be easily remedied."

Harry's skin tingled, even under his robes, at Snape's touch and he fought the desire to lean into his professor. He struggled, trying to recall learning about Omega's or Alpha's in any of his classes. He was sure Hermione would know what was going on but he was lost.

"A...an..O-Omega? Presented? I don't understand." He tugged, trying to free himself from the hold on his arm but to no avail.

"No, I wouldn't expect you to," Snape replied, ignoring Potter's struggle. "Suffice it to say that you need to mate with an appropriate counterpart to relieve the discomfort of your heat. I am assuming this is your first, though the cycle will repeat approximately every three months. Have you ever had any form of sexual intercourse previously?"

Harry's head was swimming. He was in fact feeling quite dizzy, certain he was hyperventilating. _Mate?_ Confused between his body's reactions to Snape and the new information, he could hardly form a coherent thought. He answered the invasive personal question without batting an eye. "No. I have never felt the need to pursue sex." _'Unlike now'_ his hormone-fogged brain supplied helpfully.

"I am not surprised, Potter. Omegas in particular do not experience the drive for sex until the first heat when they become fertile." Snape allowed the low, rumbling growl to escape this time, observing as Potter's legs tried to buckle. He barely managed to catch himself on the edge of the desk to stay upright. Seeing the Omega's obvious response to him caused a sharp spike in his own arousal. His growl grew a bit louder as he stepped just a hair's breadth away and, leaning forward, spoke low into Harry's ear. "Can you feel it, Potter? Your body wanting to kneel at your Alpha's feet? To become submissive to your Alpha ... to me? Your body producing its own lubrication to ease the way? Your body is preparing itself for me and has been the entire time we've been here in detention. I simply failed to notice until your pheromones grew strong enough and I got close enough to smell you. And I must say you are remarkably... inviting."

He lowered his head to Potter's neck on the last syllable, inhaling pointedly of the rich scent there. The low moan that escaped from the Omega's lips sent whispers of fire down his spine. He had never coupled with an Omega himself and the experience was proving, so far, to be one of intense sensation and instinctive drive. He could feel the Alpha urge to take, to claim, to mate, to bond, but he had enough sense to reign himself in. Neither of them needed the complication of a bond and mate at the moment. Still, he had had enough delay and it was time to move on to what they both wanted and needed. Never mind that Potter still wasn't quite clear as to what that was: he would learn soon enough. Snape straightened away from the enticing aroma. "You will remove your robe and strip now, Potter," he commanded sharply.

Harry still could not believe what was happening to him. Surely he had been drugged with something? His cock throbbed, his body burned, and that trickle he had felt turned into a sudden gush of fluid when Snape leaned in close and inhaled. He could not even stop the moan that escaped. The violent urge for some unknown _'more'_ hit him then, but he was completely lost as to what he should do. Some part of his mind thought he should run, fight, get away, and he was certain he would never submit to Snape in any way. Despite that conviction, he was unable to bring himself to step even an inch away from the man next to him. The other part of his brain was telling him to follow orders. To fall to the floor and present his arse for his Alpha's pleasure. To bare his sensitive neck for the Alpha. When the command came to strip, he instinctively obeyed, losing his robe and jumper with three buttons undone before he could find a reason to protest. He struggled to respond normally to a most abnormal situation. "Professor?! What do you mean? What are you doing? I...I am not going to strip for detention! This….this is all wrong."

Snape had to give the boy points for even being able to focus at this point and for bravery as well, but he would not be swayed now from what he intended to take. "I have already told you what I am doing Potter. I am going to give you exactly what you need to relieve your discomfort."

"And what exactly is that?"

Snape chuckled, a low, menacing sound that should have terrified Harry but instead made his cock twitch. He pressed his body fully against Potter's, holding him in place with his hands on the taut young shoulders. He made sure his pronounced arousal could be felt as he lowered his lips to speak against the heated flesh just below his ear. "That, exactly, would be my Alpha cock shoved deep into your needy Omega arse, Potter. That beautiful, lush young arse that as we talk is lubricating itself, making you wet and ready for me to fuck. An Alpha cock is the only thing that will scratch that burning itch inside. I know you feel it, growing more intense the longer you are denied what you need, what you want. I am going to give it to you, Potter. I am going to fuck you right here in this classroom, fuck you until my knot swells, plugging your virgin arsehole while my cock fills you with my come. And the icing on the cake, Potter, is that you will love it, you will beg for it over and over. You will beg for me."

Harry grit his teeth and shook his head in denial, even as he moaned, pressing himself against the swollen cock and the warm lips at his neck. He tried his best, even as he felt himself failing, "No, that can't be right. I would never give you the satisfaction. I don't... can't want... that. I'm not even gay. I-I've never wanted men."

Severus laughed out loud at the boy before him. "It's not about being gay or any other orientation, Potter. Alphas and Omegas operate differently." He stepped around Potter and returned to his chair, with a casual flick of his fingers he ordered Harry to continue, something in the timbre of his voice had changed and Harry found he was unable to shake off the command of the Alpha any longer. His fingers shook and his body trembled as he slowly continued undressing under watchful eyes.

Severus smiled to himself, pleased to know how well the command of his Alpha voice worked. If only he had known sooner how easily he could control Potter. Pity it was only this effective during the heat. Still, he considered the delicious possibilities while he watched the Omega being slowly exposed to his gaze. He certainly could have whisked the garments away with a spell, but this was far more entertaining, watching Potter slowly undress himself and realizing he couldn't stop it or do anything about it. That he hated it as much as he welcomed it. He let Potter see as he palmed his erection through his trousers, bringing another strangled moan from the Omega. He noted the flared nostrils, now hungrily taking in his Alpha pheromones with every breath, the fully dilated pupils, and the emerald gaze fixed firmly on him and the bulge in his trousers. He smirked darkly. Yes, Potter could deny it all he wanted, but the truth was the Omega wanted the Alpha.

After what felt like an eternity, Harry stood before Snape fully naked and flushed equally with arousal and embarrassment. Snape gestured for him to turn slowly so that he could take in the full view of his prize. Harry's cock was hard, jutting out from the small thatch of thick dark hair. He was leaking pre-come obscenely from the red, swollen, glans already pushing up past his foreskin. His arse was firm and rounded, cheeks shiny with the fluid now leaking heavily from his arsehole, thin streaks trailing down his thighs. His body was lean but toned, muscles sculpting his form is a most pleasing way. His pale chest remained flushed and his nipples were swollen into tight hard nubs just waiting for the pleasure of his Alpha. Severus had to admit he was quite a delectable Omega. He never would have imagined what was underneath Potter's robes but now… it would all be his. He unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock, letting the Omega get a look at what he craved, what would fill him soon enough. He stroked the thick shaft absently while he watched Potter and Potter watched him.

When the Omega's hand strayed towards his own cock, Snape quickly stopped him with another command. "The only hand touching your lovely cock tonight, Potter, will be that of your Alpha." Harry whined in protest but could not break the command. "Come here, Potter." Harry slowly approached, desire and wariness equally present on his face. "Kneel." Snape indicated the floor between his knees and Potter spared only a moment to glance from the floor to Snape's face before he sank to his knees before him. Snape could clearly see the desire to run in Harry's eyes and it gave him that much more pleasure to see him submit instead to his command and kneel at his feet. Snape reached forward and brushed his hand through the unruly dark hair before cupping Harry's cheek and whispering, "Good Omega." Harry's cock twitched at the praise and his eyes widened as he looked back at Snape. Snape smiled darkly and nodded as he saw the thoughts flickering across Harry's face, "Yes Harry. You are going to be a very good Omega for your Alpha, aren't you?" Harry could only whine softly and nod.

Snape's hand moved around the back of Harry's neck, applying pressure over the bonding gland and tugging the whimpering Omega forward. "That's my good boy, now open that cheeky mouth and you can have a nice taste of your Alpha's cock." Harry balked, shaking his head and jerking back, trying to free himself. Snape gripped the bonding gland tighter, pulling until Harry gasped and sagged limply, his biological instincts making him bend to the Alpha's wants and needs. While Potter's mouth was opened wide, Snape wasted little time pulling him down until his thick cock pushed past his lips and into his throat. Harry gagged and choked, still hoping to stop this, his hands scrabbling and pushing against the muscled legs around him. Surely Snape did not expect him to take the whole thing in his mouth. Snape had little patience for Harry's hesitation when the outcome was unavoidable at this point. Another wordless flick of his fingers, and Harry's Gryffindor tie drifted silently up from the floor and bound the Omega's wrists behind him. Harry whined even louder, nervous at the thought of being bound, his eyes trying to express what his mouth could not.

"You just couldn't cooperate could you, Potter? Always have to be difficult. Typical." He eased his hold a fraction, allowing Harry to pull back enough to breath but not enough to get the cock out of his mouth. "Well, if you want to play the victim, I can certainly accommodate that as well, but I hardly think I will have to force your compliance for long. You will do as you are told, Harry. Now put that mouth and tongue to better use and suck your Alpha's cock." Harry eyes still glared angrily as they flickered up to meet Snape's dark ones smouldering with certainty and lust, he knew the man would have his way no matter what. It was with much trepidation that he slowly began to lick and suck the cock in his mouth, giving the Alpha what he wanted. The scent of Alpha was strongest here between Snape's thighs and Harry breathed it in deeply as the taste of Alpha exploded across his tongue. He barely realized he was moaning again as he quickly leaned in to taste more, licking greedily, swirling his tongue around the swollen head and sucking a bit harder. Snape growled loudly as he felt the suction over the head of his cock, rubbing firmly over Harry's bonding gland, he let his head fall back and his eyelids close as he offered his praise again, "That's it, good little Omega. Suck your Alpha's cock before he fucks you."

Harry could not believe he was here, on his knees with Snape's cock in his mouth. Of all people for this to happen with, it had to be Snape. It was simply insane, but he could not seem to stop himself nor was Snape likely to do so either. He had no way to explain how the praise coupled with the taste of Alpha spurred him on, made him want to do more, the need to please his Alpha becoming overwhelming. _His?_ He didn't know where that came from but soon enough he willingly opened his mouth wider and pushed himself further down onto Snape's cock, sucking and slurping his way around the thickness the best he could. Snape moaned and pressed himself even deeper into Potter's mouth, relishing the soft gagging sounds Potter made around his cock. With a tug of Harry's hair, he pulled him back and pushed him down again soon guiding him into bobbing that hot little mouth up and down his shaft, still sucking and slurping away. Severus raised his head and opened his eyes to look down at the Omega between his knees. He pressed his cock deep into his mouth and throat once more and watched as the nostrils flared, the boy gagging even as he tried to suck. It was perfect. He eased back and let Harry resume his enthusiastic sucking.

Cupping the taut cheek, feeling his cock pushing into the warm wetness underneath his palm, Severus prompted again. "Look at me Harry." Harry dutifully raised his eyes to look at the Alpha while continuing to avidly suck. Snape was utterly content in that moment, watching the Omega sucking him off, except for Lily's eyes looking out at him. He shook off the thought as soon as he had it. Despite the eyes, it was not Lily swallowing down his cock. He narrowed his gaze and studied the boy. "You can't imagine how perfect you look right now. Such a greedy little Omega aren't you, trying your best to get all of that cock in your hungry mouth. Your lips, swollen, red, and wet, stretched tight as you go further and further down on me." He let his thumb rub along Harry's bottom lip, feeling the steady dribble of saliva as he slipped in and out of the welcoming warmth. "I think I could keep you on your knees sucking me indefinitely and be a very happy Alpha. It is certainly one way to keep your cheek to a minimum." Harry only hummed in reply as Snape once more pushed deep into his throat. He could hardly breath and he was painfully aroused, and yet he still wanted it. He was certain it must be wrong but he still wanted the Alpha to use him like this. To use him roughly and make no apologies. He moaned softly again and realized this could only be the beginning of whatever Snape had planned for him. His own cock hurt and he was feeling desperate for some kind of release. Before he realized it, he was trying to rub himself against the side of Snape's calf, just for the friction if nothing else.

Snape knew exactly what Harry was up to however and realized a reminder was in order. He wrapped his hand in Harry's hair and pulled him forcefully off of his cock. Leaning down into the Omega's surprised face, the Alpha snarled, "You seem to be having problems with directions tonight Potter. You were told that the only person who would touch your cock tonight would be me… and yet you still sought to relieve yourself." Harry whined pitifully at being denied both his Alpha's cock and his own release even as his pelvis continued to subtly hump the empty air. "If you are going to be a naughty Omega after all Harry, then I shall have to find a way of reminding you of my instructions." Harry panicked, quickly beginning to plead with the Alpha, even as he hated the words spilling from his own mouth. "No Sir… Please, I'll be good. I promise I won't do it again. Please Sir… I'm sorry. It just hurts so much… I just… I need… ." Harry whined desperately trying to put his thoughts into words, "Oh please, Alpha, help me… make it better." Snape smirked at the needy Omega, his fingers smoothing over shoulders and chest until they reach swollen nipples. Rolling them between his fingers he delighted in Harry's needy moan then pinched them firmly eliciting a gasp, "So nice to hear you being properly respectful for once Potter. You may continue to address me as Sir or Alpha. You say you need something Harry? Tell your Alpha what you need. You're already on your knees, beg for me properly and perhaps I will grant your request." Snape continued to happily torment the tender nipples beneath his fingers as Harry whined and struggled to comply even as his hips stuttered at the sharp, delicious pain.

The man he had always despised, who had always despised him in return, was demanding he beg for the relief he needed and wanted. He closed his eyes as he realized that he was going to do exactly that, hell he was going to do anything the man said apparently. He thought he should be ashamed of his weakness, ashamed that he could not break Snape's control over him and get away from this but for once the situation was completely out of his hands and all he wanted to do was give himself up to the control of the older wizard. He opened his eyes once more and looked at Snape, the need written in every line of his body as he opened his mouth and begged, "Please Alpha, I need relief. I need to come." He blushed fiercely at having to actually say the words to this man but still, he persevered. "Please… I… I'm… unaccustomed, to this degree of arousal. Please Alpha, let me come. I promise I will be good for you, I will be so good. I will do anything you ask, anything you say Alpha, anything at all if you will please allow me some relief… Sir." The dark look that crossed Snape's face suddenly reminded Harry that he was not a man to toy with, a certain air of danger ever present. Perhaps he should not have promised "anything," but the words were already out and he was feeling desperate.

Snape leaned forward in his chair, not at all bothered with his erection sticking out of his trousers and pants. "Stand up Harry. Spread your legs." Harry scrambled to comply, awkwardly getting to his feet. He spread his legs as instructed only to have Snape tap his ankle with his foot until he widened his stance a bit more. When he was positioned properly, Snape slid to his knees in front of the needy, leaking cock. Harry groaned softly as fingers wrapped around him once more but did not move, instead they held him firmly upright as Snape leaned forward and began to mouth his balls instead. Harry moaned at the sensation as one testicle disappeared into the warmth of his Alpha's mouth. At the same time Snape slid his other hand up the inside of Harry's thigh, collecting the slick lubrication on his fingers. Harry gasped loudly and froze when he felt two fingers press against his opening, but Snape did not enter him, merely rubbed against his wet hole, pressing firmly against the ring of muscles. He smiled as Harry growled low in his throat and instinctively pushed himself down against his fingers. He moved to take the other testicle in his mouth, keeping up the pace of slow teasing and distraction while testing the Omega's readiness at the same time. Harry for his part was merely moaning and rocking between the stimulation of fingers at his entrance and mouth on his cock and balls, desperate for something more. Severus knew Harry could not last much longer now, his hole was loosened and leaking lubrication steadily. Without warning, Snape swallowed Harry's cock down to the root and sucked hard. At the same time he shoved two fingers deep into the tightly clenching arse. Harry cried out at the sensation and his orgasm built rapidly as those long fingers began to fuck into his wet hole. With one last jolt, Snape buried his fingers again, twisting almost brutally against the prostate while he swallowed around the sensitive cockhead in his mouth. He was rewarded in moments with a loud shuddering cry as the Omega came long and hard down his throat. Snape relished the taste, knowing it was all for him.

Harry was trembling, his body still feeling the aftershocks of an amazing orgasm when Snape slid his fingers from his twitching hole with an embarrassing squelch. Harry watched wide-eyed as Snape looked up at him, brought the fingers covered in lubrication to his mouth and began to suck and lick them clean, growling loudly at the taste. Harry's body responded with a fresh flood of lubrication for the Alpha. Snape's nostrils flared, taking in the thick pheromone laden air as he rose to his feet. He wrapped one arm possessively around Harry's waist and pulled him tightly into his body. His free hand slid around a narrow hip and over the swell of one arse cheek to probe the dripping hole once more. Harry gasped at the sensation, still hardly believing that this was what he wanted even as his hips rocked against Snape for more stimulation. All too soon the fingers were removed and Harry whimpered softly in protest. Snape brought the fingers to his mouth once more as if to suck them, and then seemed to change his mind, swiping the wet fingers across Harry's bottom lip before pressing them into his mouth. Harry's eyes widened in surprise but at the Alpha's command, he began to suck the long fingers, humming happily as they pushed in and out of his mouth. The Alpha growled softly at the sight and felt Harry's cock twitching against his thigh in response. He would be ready again soon and the Alpha was more than eager to take what was his. Snape withdrew his fingers and suddenly claimed Harry's lips in a bruising kiss, the taste of his cock and lubricant in the Omega's mouth fanning the flame of his arousal into a raging fire. Harry groaned into the kiss, opening to the demanding tongue. This was nothing like kissing Cho or Ginny at all. This was a real kiss, his mouth mapped and claimed by the Alpha. When Harry could barely breath, Snape pulled away abruptly. "It's my turn now, Potter."

With that he spun Harry around and unceremoniously pushed his chest down over the desk as he kicked his legs wide apart, leaving his pert arse spread before him, just waiting to be taken. Harry whimpered softly, his cock once more swollen and hanging thick between his legs. Snape ignored it completely now as he knelt behind the Omega, eager to taste more of his own little virgin. He knew that after he claimed Harry, after he fucked him, the taste would change. And he intended to drink his fill of the virgin essence of Omega before the Alpha had his way with the needy young body before him. He growled loudly, leaning forward to sample the fresh surge of fluid, lapping his tongue greedily over the moist, pink pucker. Harry squealed at the sensation and wiggled his arse to beg for more. Snape merely pulled back and slapped one cheek sharply, delighting in Potter's startled gasp as his cock dribbled a fresh stream of pre-come. Then because he enjoyed it so much Snape slapped the other as well. "Hold still!" he commanded, delighting in Potter's soft sob and the brilliant red print of his hands marking the boy's arse. Snape smirked as he ran his tongue around the puckered rim for a moment before plunging it as deep into Harry's arse as he could. Harry cried out at that, a sudden stream of pleading fell from his lips, "Oh please, please, please… more Sir, please".

Snape happily complied, licking and probing Harry's hole, indulging in the taste of the eager Omega. Soon enough the Alpha was reaching his limit, his cock aching to bury itself where it belonged, deep in the arse of his Omega. The Alpha snarled once more against the hole triggering another wave of fluid and a needy high-pitched whine from the Omega. Snape took advantage of the moment, thrusting his tongue into Harry's arse, he sealed his lips over the puckered hole and sucked hard, drinking down the free-flowing fluids. Harry screamed loudly at the stimulation, coming once again without warning as he bucked hard against the mouth now ravaging his arsehole. Snape merely hummed in appreciation, sucking and licking Harry through his orgasm before pulling away and standing. He unfastened the waist of his trousers and let them fall with his pants around his ankles as he took in the sight of the Omega flushed with arousal and panting softly while soft whispers of 'please, please, please, please', still fell from his lips.

He was certain Potter still wasn't even sure of what he was begging for, but the Alpha had waited long enough. With one hand between the slender shoulder blades, he pinned the Omega to the desk as he stepped closer. "With pleasure," Snape purred as he positioned himself and with one sharp thrust, buried his cock deep in the hot leaking arse of the Omega, not bothering to suppress his loud groan of pleasure. Potter screamed and tried to fight against the sudden intrusion but Snape had him firmly held. "Now, now, Potter. No need to carry on so, this is what your body was made for." He leaned forward, licking across the bonding gland causing the Omega to go limp and shudder once again before he spoke low, and dark into his ear, "This is what you were begging me for, Potter." Harry merely gave a soft cry and shook his head in a weak effort to deny the claim. "Oh yes, you were made to take an Alpha cock deep in that gorgeous arse of yours, to be fucked over and over for days on end until you're either pregnant or your heat ends." He laughed sinfully as Harry panicked madly at that bit of news and frantically attempted to break free once more. Oh he truly was enjoying this whole experience, but the fighting was interfering with his ability to fuck the Omega. Finally he pulled out long enough to smack the writhing arse underneath him again. "Oh relax, you stupid boy! As if I am inclined to father children with you! I can't use contraceptive spells on you during your first heat but I certainly did on myself." When Harry stilled beneath him, he wasted no time entering him once more and beginning to move steadily in and out of the tight wet hole, receiving only a needy whimper this time.

Harry tried to resist finding any pleasure in this, tried to focus on the stretching, burning pain as the thick cock speared his arse, but he soon realized it was pointless. For one he could not break free and for another, as much as he hated to admit it, Snape was right. The hormones and endorphins flooding his system, the newly awakened Omega urges were clouding his mind leaving him operating by primal instinct alone. The longer the Alpha's cock filled his arse, the more he wanted it; he wanted to be filled, to have that desperate aching itch inside of him be scratched and it appeared being fucked by an Alpha was the only thing that accomplished this goal. As Snape began to move, pulling out and pushing deep into his body again, a quiet whisper pushed its way past Harry's lips, "Please don't stop."

"Oh I have no intentions of stopping Harry, not for a very long time." He raised up onto his elbows, pulling out almost fully until just the tip remained and stayed that way until Harry began to squirm, trying to push himself back onto the cock his arse was missing. With a sudden thrust, Snape brought a yelp of pleasure from Harry as he hit his tender prostate. "No Harry, you were meant to be fucked and I intend to take a great deal of pleasure in doing just that for the next few days." He stood fully and gripped the pale narrow hips before him, sliding out of the wet heat only to pound into him again. Harry gave in completely to his body then, gave in to the instincts he had been resisting, crying out in pleasure as his body got just what it wanted. He moaned, whined, begged, and took it all; took every last inch of Snape's long thick cock up his arse and begged for more still. And Snape gave it, fucking roughly into the Omega over and over. The wet slap of skin on skin with the rhythmic grunts of the Alpha and the pleading moans of the Omega filling the empty classroom.

Snape knew this first time wouldn't last, it was all too new, too intense for both of them. All too soon he could feel the beginning swell of his knot. His right hand gripped the unruly mop of dark, sweaty hair and pulled Harry up forcefully until the pale back bowed beautifully while Snape slipped even deeper into the wet clenching heat of his prize. Using his left hand on Harry's shoulder and the grip on his hair to hold him upright, Snape pounded into him, revelling in the feeling of his knot catching against the rim of the clenching arse with every thrust.

Harry had stopped even trying to speak, lost in the mind of the Omega, bombarded with pleasure he had never known. When he felt the tug on his hair, the strain as he was forced to take the Alpha even more deeply into his body, he could only moan and grunt softly with each thrust. He didn't even know if he was supposed to like it but found without a doubt that he did. He liked the roughness, he liked the fierce possessiveness of the actions, the subtle burn as the thickened knot stretched and pushed in and out of him over and over, and he wanted more.

With a final surge, Snape forced his knot through, groaning as it inflated fully sealing him tight inside the Omega. He bit lightly over the bonding gland as his orgasm hit, rocking them together and listening to Potter's low growl as his arse was filled with pulse after pulse of hot come. The pressure of the knot pushed Harry to yet another orgasm causing him to clench tight around the knot and Snape to moan loudly as his body was milked further. Surely, Harry thought, it simply wasn't possible to come this much in such a short period of time.

Snape eased Harry down onto the desk again and rested on his elbows, once more leaning over Potter's back. Both wizards were silent, locked together as the first wave of heat passed and they caught their breath. Only the occasional groan was heard as one or the other shifted against the knot or felt the spasming throb of another orgasm. As the hormones ebbed, some coherence returned and Potter found himself uncertain and more than a bit embarrassed by his whorish behavior. He now found himself bent over a professor's desk with said professor's cock up his arse, and was far from displeased over the fact. What exactly was he supposed to do after this, he wondered. Finally he managed to gather his wits and speak, though uncertain of the reply he might get, "What happens now, Sir?"

But the reply came readily enough, "Now we wait Potter. Your body will milk several more orgasms from me before the knot softens enough to release us. Then we may or may not be allowed to rest before the next wave starts and you're desperate for cock again." Snape realized he would have to see about moving them at some point. It was getting late and there was no way to determine how long Harry's first heat could last. His thoughts were interrupted by the sharp pleasure of the Omega's arse squeezing tightly and drawing another orgasm out of him. _"Why in the world have I never done this before?"_ Snape thought to himself. "_It is bloody amazing." _ He ground against the Omega, enjoying the soft whimpers that drifted up to his ears. It was several long moments before he could manage to think again. He would have to come up with some excuse for the headmaster, for himself and Potter too, he supposed. As his thoughts ran their course, his knot finally softened and he slipped out of the hole now loose and filled with come. The Alpha's attention was immediately diverted by the sight of his thick come leaking out of the well-fucked arsehole, certainly not a virgin anymore. For a fleeting moment he wished he could make the actual bonding bite, to enjoy the possessive pride of knowing this was His Omega he had filled with his seed and not just servicing a horny Omega in need. He shook the thought off easily enough, instead committing the sight of Golden Boy Harry Potter, bent over his desk, naked with an arse full of his come, to memory. He thought this would be a particularly good memory for frequent viewing in the Pensieve. He wanted to enjoy the sight as long as he could and quickly ordered Harry to stay just as he was.

Harry had blushed hotly at Snape's frank enlightenment as to his immediate future, knowing now full well that the man was right. He would be begging to be fucked again soon enough. It should seem strange he thought, his arse felt stretched, well-fucked and sloppy with lubrication and come, but it felt… right. He thought when Snape commanded him to stay still that perhaps the professor was going to clean him off, but when nothing happened he squirmed around until he could glimpse behind himself and see what Snape was doing.

Snape had lost his robe already, now he stepped out of his shoes as well as the puddle of trousers and pants around his ankles then began to unbutton his shirt while still staring intently at his come in Harry's arse. He saw Harry looking just as he stripped off his shirt. He stepped closer to him once again, his voice sounding husky with arousal. "You look good fucked Harry, filled with come and leaking everywhere." Long fingers reached out to catch a trailing drop of come, scooping it up before pushing it and two fingers back into Harry's pliant body. Snape delighted in the wet slurp as he moved his fingers in and out, relishing the feeling of his thick come and slick lubricant coating the Omega's insides.

Harry groaned softly at the new intrusion. Having no other choice but to lie still and let the Alpha do as he wanted he closed his eyes and sighed. It was pleasurable in its own way as well and he could feel the whispering tendril of heat beginning to build once more. He was startled by a sharp tug on his hair as the fingers were removed from his arse and suddenly pushed into his mouth with a firm command to suck again. He didn't know what aroused him more, the rough command or the taste of his Alpha's come in his mouth but he didn't waste time analyzing his motives any further as he began to suck the fingers clean, slipping his tongue between and around each to get all of the come he could find.

Snape growled, pulling his fingers from Harry's mouth and unceremoniously shoving three fingers into his arse again. He fucked into him with a wet squelching sound and twisted his fingers to collect even more come before presenting them to Potter's eager mouth. Harry opened without a command this time taking all three fingers into his mouth, immediately sucking more of Snape's come down his throat, purring low in pleasure. He had never tasted come before but he definitely wanted more.

"I should have known you would be a greedy Omega Potter, cock alone isn't enough for you is it? You want the come too… you like it, don't you?" Harry nodded emphatically, moaning softly as the fingers were taken away again only to gasp as four thrust into his arse this time. He squirmed, wishing he could rock against the fingers as he felt the heat spiralling upward again but settled for slurping on the four come slicked fingers when they returned to his mouth.

Snape knew Potter was ready again, the pheromone cocktail filling the air informing the Alpha long before the Omega could begin to beg. He pulled his fingers from Harry's mouth despite the whimper and reached under Potter's shoulders to help him stand. He turned him around, noting the Omega's newly hardened cock before leaving him leaning against the desk while he returned to his chair and sat. He didn't bother to release Potter's wrists, rather liking the sight of him bound. A silent crook of his finger summoned the Omega to his side. Harry was briefly disappointed, his desire to be filled much more pronounced now that he knew how good it felt. But he was content to suck the Alpha's cock again if that was what he wanted, maybe he would come down his throat this time, he thought as he started to kneel in front of Snape again. He was stopped by Snape's hand on his chest and puzzled by the deep chuckle of amusement directed at him. "As much as you seem to enjoy my come, you would choke to death on the amount of come an Alpha produces, Potter." Harry blushed at the admonishment as Snape continued. "No, this time I am going to watch you fuck yourself on my cock." Pointing at his lap and the erect weeping cock there he instructed, "You will sit Potter. You will sit on my cock and ride."

Harry's eyes grew round as his instructions became clear, a fresh wave of lubrication running down his thighs in arousal at the very idea. He whined impatiently as he straddled Snape's lap and lowered himself onto the waiting cock with a sigh. He swivelled his hips, grinding down hard on the cock inside of him and it was his turn to smirk when Snape's head fell back as he groaned loudly. But soon he was compelled to move, to feel the cock moving inside him. So he planted his feet and pushed himself up only to groan and snarl as he let his weight fall back onto the Alpha, filling him sharply. Harry found it to be an overwhelming sensation, the thick Alpha cock so deep inside him he thought it might come out his throat. He closed his eyes when he felt Snape's hands close over his hips, guiding him as he began to ride up and down, humming in pleasure as he did.

Snape's hands soon slid up the slim torso to rub and pinch the tight nipples. He quickly leaned forward to take one into his mouth sucking hard before biting down over the swollen nub. Harry gasped out a breathy moan of 'Oh yes' and rode him harder. Snape smiled enjoying the Omega's sensitivity, "You like that Potter? Like having your nipples sucked hard… having them bitten?" Snape moved to give the other nipple equal treatment as Harry rolled his hips around on his Alpha's cock while he trembled and moaned even louder pressing his chest into the demanding mouth. From his response Snape was beginning to suspect he could make Potter come just from nipple play alone, he sincerely hoped he got the chance to try it later, but he suddenly had a new idea. He gave the nipple in his mouth a parting nip and swallowed Potter's ecstatic reply when he claimed his mouth for another kiss to focus his attention. Harry looked at him in surprise before leaning forward to return the kiss only to be stopped by a long finger on his lips. "Get up, Potter. I want to try something new." Harry's brows furrowed in puzzlement but he dutifully arose from his perch on Snape's cock despite the disappointment he felt at its absence inside of him.

His disappointment was short-lived however as Snape merely turned him around and had him back into his lap before sinking right back onto his cock. Harry sighed and tried to move again only to be held back. "Wait," Snape whispered against his neck. For a moment Harry didn't notice anything happening, until Snape pointed at a small mirror on the wall to the left of his desk. As Harry watched, the mirror wavered and wobbled and began to grow until it was a full size mirror leaning against the wall instead. The reflection showing Harry, himself. He still sat on Snape's lap, his arse impaled and stretched around a very large cock, nipples puffy and red, and his hands bound behind his back while his own cock twitched and bobbed obscenely. His eyes finally met Snape's in the mirror. Dark eyes filled with simmering passion peered over his shoulder, admiring the Omega frankly. Harry was embarrassed at how wanton and debauched he looked, he could not hold Snape's gaze nor continue looking at himself, soon cutting his eyes away to stare at the floor.

Snape, of course, would have none of it, gripping the rebellious chin and lifting Harry's face until he was staring into the mirror again. "This is who you are Harry, a part of your own unique make-up, both biological and personal. You have nothing to be ashamed of, learn to enjoy your heat. Take ownership of your body, your sexuality. It does not have to be all about the Alpha's control over you." He was silent a few moments, allowing Harry to consider his words and perhaps start to view the image in the mirror a bit differently before he continued. Snape leaned back in his chair and spread his legs, forcing Harry's thighs further apart so that he could clearly see cock and balls, knot and ass all together. "The only thing I am going to command you to do, Harry, is to watch. Watch every last moment of this, do you understand?" Harry could only nod, mouth suddenly gone very dry at the sight before him. "Very good, Harry. Now you are going to watch yourself fucking your sweet arse as you ride my cock. Ride me hard Potter, ride me until you are too tired to ride anymore. Then when you can fuck yourself no more, you will lean back against my chest and watch as I spread your legs wide and fuck you until my knot swells, watch as I shove that knot into your arse and lock us together. Watch as I fill your arse with come over and over again." Harry could see it all in his head, just as Snape described. He was panting heavily as he considered watching himself actually doing those things with his own body, realizing he wanted it to happen just like that and he wanted to see it all. Wanted to watch himself moan and beg for it like a wanton slut. Snape's hands slid over his shoulders and down his trembling body until they rested lightly on Harry's hips again. "Whenever you are ready Potter."

Harry licked his lips and began to move. It proved much harder now that he could just barely reach the floor with the tips of his feet. He strained and pushed only managing to lift himself part way up the heated shaft piercing him. He watched the push and pull as he slid, even that little bit, up and down the thick shaft, the way his arsehole clung to it as if his body couldn't bear to be without the cock inside him and he moaned at the sight. The need to move faster, take it deeper was intense, Harry marveled at what his body could take and revelled in taking his pleasure on his own terms. The Omega was rapidly frustrated with the lack of leverage however, unable to fuck himself on the cock as he wished. He tried to brace his bound hands against the chair or Snape's hipbone, anything that would let him push himself harder, but to little avail. He watched as Snape's hands roamed over his body, long fingers randomly stroking his weeping cock or cupping his balls only to move on to tormenting his nipples. Harry hissed and moaned again and again, feeling the touch on his body at the same time he watched it in the mirror literally doubling the stimulation he felt. He gasped as he felt his own orgasm coiling tight in his gut and watched the pre-come dribbling down his cock leaving a wet sheen in the dark curls at its base. His frustration only grew as he tried to push faster and come down harder, seeking his prostate as he fucked himself. He felt Snape breathing against the back of his neck, licking the perspiration from his skin before the sinfully dark voice vibrated against his bonding gland. Harry still didn't know what that spot on his neck was but he knew it drove him insane with pleasure. "I know you're close, Harry. You're going to come just like this, Potter, fucking yourself on my cock without anyone touching yours." Harry was still working himself up and down Snape's cock when those hands found Harry's nipples again and he watched as they were both pinched and pulled at the same time Snape began to suck hard over that spot on his neck, the barest hint of teeth scraping over his heated flesh. That was all it took, Harry ground down hard on the thick Alpha cock and watched his own jerk and spasm as he screamed out a powerful orgasm. Snape's fingers still pulled on his nipples and Harry was sure there would be a bruise where his lips were sealed on his neck. He pressed himself back against those lips and watched spurt after spurt of thick white come shoot out of his cock to land on the floor, on his stomach, even some over Snape's fingers. He watched as Snape met his eyes in the mirror once more and brought the fingers to his mouth carefully licking them clean. A soft 'Fuck' left Harry's mouth as the last spurt of come left his body and he realized he was done.

Snape merely smiled, pulling Harry back against his chest. "You still want more don't you Harry? Still want me to fuck you, give you my knot, my come? Fill you like the greedy Omega you are?" Harry's eyes were glued to the two figures in the mirror as he nodded and whispered a soft, "Yes Sir, I want it. Please give it to me. Please Alpha, please fuck me!" And bloody hell how Harry did want it, he realized. Nothing in his life arousing and fulfilling him as much as watching himself being fucked by an Alpha. And maybe not just any Alpha, maybe because it was this wizard in particular, Harry couldn't be sure anymore. He watched eagerly as Snape's hands slid along his thighs before scooping under his knees to pull them back towards his chest as he spread Harry wide. He watched as Snape held him firmly in that position, planted his feet and began to thrust his cock deep into Harry's arse in a relentless, pounding rhythm. The sight of the thick cock pistoning deep into his hole drove him wild. He cried out in pleasure, growling low as he let himself go at last. "Oh Yes! Fuck me, Alpha. I want it hard, I want to feel you deep inside, filling me with your cock and come. Please give it to me… give me all of it."

Snape himself was growling at the wanton little minx in his lap, fucking the Omega for all he was worth as his knot began to quickly swell.

Harry gasped as he watched the knot begin to form, swallowing down the drool as his mouth watered at the sight. Oh how he wished he could lick that knot, run his tongue over that taut bulb, suck on it and drive his Alpha wild. Snape was startled by the fierce arousal he felt as his mind picked up Harry's thoughts. He truly was a very wanton Omega at that. Without warning, Snape drove his cock deep into Harry, the knot popping to fullness and sealing them together. Harry groaned as his own cock spurted weakly in sympathy as his Alpha came long and hard inside him. He watched every pulse and throb of his arse, marveling at his small pucker now stretched tight around his Alpha's knot, panting and moaning softly in response. He wanted to reach down and feel the place where they were joined but still was not free to do so. He was completely sated at the moment, content with what he was and ecstatic with what they had just done. He was just thinking how underrated mirrors were when he fell fast asleep, still lying against Snape's chest.

Snape let Harry's legs down, releasing his wrists finally, and then simply sat holding the boy while his body wrung more orgasms from his trapped cock, his hand absently rubbing over the flat abdomen. The Alpha instinctively enjoyed feeling the throb of his cock filling the boy with come just beneath his palm.

When his knot softened and released him from the hold of Harry's body, Snape managed to spell their clothes back in place. He really needed to move them to his rooms and a bed before the next wave hit and sadly returned his mirror to its accustomed size and spot. Harry did not even stir as Snape rose with him in his arms, the Alpha had no doubt he would sleep until the hormones stirred his body again and hoped he would manage a short nap as well. Despite the late hour and Snape doubting they would run into anyone, he still carefully wrapped his cloak around Harry to muffle his scent as he made the trip to his personal rooms. He placed Harry in his bed once more spelling his clothes away before he covered him with the blankets. "Damn Alpha instincts", he murmured to himself, "forcing me to take care of the little brat." If he reached out and tousled the unruly hair of the young Omega somewhat fondly before he left the room, no one would ever be the wiser. A few moments to send messages to McGonagall and Dumbledore and Snape was back, minus his own clothes and crawling into bed for some much needed sleep, too tired to wonder as the Omega scooted next to him in his sleep or that he took him in his arms before he finally slept as well.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry slowly blinked awake. His eyes still bleary and bloodshot but for the first time in five days he realized he had not woke with an irresistible urge to be fucked by his Potions professor. He raised his head long enough to glance around finding he was alone in the large four poster bed, alone in the room for that matter, said professor no where in sight. Harry put his head back down, not quite ready to move his sore and aching body just yet, knowing for a fact there were more than a few bruises and bite marks that would make their presence known for days to come. He thought back over the past few days, while lost in a hormone haze his memory of events was very much intact. He never would have thought two people could fuck so much, let alone that he would be one of the enthusiastic participants. He had been fucked over furniture, against the wall, and on the floor; tied to the bed and not allowed to come until he was desperately begging and fucked out of his mind. Snape had successfully made him come repeatedly with nipple play alone and he had happily rode his cock in the bathtub when they had tried to wash up somewhere along the way, making quite a mess in their enthusiasm. He had even had his hands bound over his head to some fixture while Snape lifted his feet off the ground and fucked him repeatedly, only letting him down when his knot locked them together and they had to move. He had gotten to explore the elusive knot to his heart's content, waking Snape on more than one occasion with a low groan as he licked and sucked over the slight protrusion. It had been strange and different, exhausting and glorious and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. There seemed to be one small thing always missing, one component that he was still aching and longing for but couldn't name. Maybe in time he would figure it out.

He had rather enjoyed his mental stroll through the past few days' memories and now lay on his back absently stroking his sensitive cock; it wasn't the desperate need of the heat, he had simply gotten hard remembering all the great sex. That, of course, was how Snape found him. "I'm afraid you will be dealing with that on your own now, Potter."

Harry grinned sheepishly but couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed any longer under the professor's imperious stare. He simply stretched and put both hands behind his head, laying there in all his glory as he addressed the man who had fucked him for days on end. "Yeah, I suppose so, Professor." Snape was already washed and dressed once again in his forbidding ensemble, prompting Harry's next question. "What do I do now, sir?"

Snape didn't bat an eye as he addressed the boy, his cool demeanor firmly in place once more. "For starters you should have the snack that was left there for you and take those two potions, they will help to restore your energy and ease any discomfort you may have and get you on your feet again."

Harry had not noticed the plate with bread, cheese, and fruit on the bedside table along with a tall glass of pumpkin juice. Beside that, two potions flasks sat waiting also. Harry swallowed down the unreasonable surge of emotion at the thoughtful gesture as he spoke again, "Thank you, Professor."

Snape merely waved off the thanks and turned away, "After your snack and potions, you may want to get a bath before you leave here, Potter. You will find everything you need in the bathroom and the house elves have cleaned your clothes." He indicated the stack of folded garments at the foot of the bed. It was a little awkward returning to normal and Harry found, oddly enough, that he missed the easy closeness with the Alpha. Nothing to be done for it though, life goes on. "Yes sir, I will. Thank you again." Snape left him with a nod, "I will be in the sitting room when you're done."

Within half an hour Harry was washed and rejuvenated, suitably dressed in his school clothes again and entering the sitting room. Snape was reading in front of the small fire and looked up absently when Harry approached, "Excuse me Professor, I'm not actually sure what day it is. Uhm… do I need to get to class? Actually sir, what am I supposed to tell the other professors?"

Snape closed his book to address Harry. "As far as your other professors are concerned Harry, you have been ill. You will be allowed to make up your work according to their specifications. And it is Saturday, mid-morning right now. You may rejoin your friends for whatever it is you do in your free time." Harry only nodded in silence, still wondering how he was going to explain to his friends. He certainly couldn't tell them he had been holed up fucking Professor Snape for days on end; or more truthfully that he had been holed up being fucked by Professor Snape. Snape seemed to gather the gist of Harry's thoughts as he spoke again, "What you choose to tell them about your… condition is entirely your own decision though, if you will allow me to suggest, you should possibly speak to Ms. Granger or do some research of your own. You need to understand your cycles and learn appropriate precautions to take for your own safety. While there are fewer Alphas to run into these days among our kind, it would not do to find yourself unprepared. There are those Alphas far less scrupulous in their use of control over Omegas, Potter. For your own sake, educate yourself."

Harry was a bit surprised by the professor's concern but replied readily, "Thank you Professor. I shall do that, perhaps I should make a detour by the library on my way back to the dorm."

"Yes. Perhaps you should," was the dry reply.

Harry fidgeted a minute longer, unsure of what he was waiting for, finally deciding the best thing was just to go. "Well, I'll just be going, sir. Uhm… see you in class." Harry refused to think about facing the man in his classroom again right now and when he merely received a silent nod of dismissal he headed for the door. His hand was on the doorknob when Snape suddenly spoke again, the low voice sending a now familiar shiver down Harry's spine.

"You know Potter, should you wish to call upon me again in three months time I do not believe I would be averse to assisting you."

Harry slowly licked his lips, considering what to say to that, finally turning over his shoulder he replied with obvious fondness, "Go to hell, you condescending prick."

Snape turned in his seat to see Harry's face, noting suddenly that while the same green eyes stared calmly back at him, he no longer saw Lily when he looked into them. No, now he very clearly saw Harry and somehow the past did not seem nearly as painful to remember any more. He turned back to the fire before replying with a smile in his voice, "Get out of my rooms, you arrogant little brat."

Harry left without another word, closing the door silently behind him, a knowing smile on his face. He knew he would be back when his heat returned. Even if he did encounter another Alpha among his classmates, it was not likely they could compare to the dark, brooding, masterful Alpha he had just left behind.

Snape did not return to his book for a long time, thinking about the Omega. He too knew he would return and found he was looking forward to it, absently considering purchasing a mirror for the bedroom in preparation for next time. He remembered the dark purpling bruise the Alpha had insisted on leaving over Potter's bonding gland. While he would not allow himself to bite the young Omega, he had still felt the need to mark him in a glaringly obvious way, at least temporarily. He considered the mark and how much he had enjoyed having an Omega to care for, even if just for a heat. Perhaps one day, given time, he could make that mark more permanent. He thought briefly of Lily again. He liked to think, that if things did progress as he thought they could, that Lily would have approved of the match. One thing he was certain of, this time, he would be the Alpha who was wanted and chosen over all others.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This story encapsulates a lot of firsts for me. It is my first fest of any kind. It is my first Harry Potter story, my very first attempt writing in the fandom. I can only hope I have done justice to the prompt as well as the fandom. Many, many Thanks to my tireless beta **Spades** for proofing, editing, and suggesting (especially the mirror!). Even in a fandom new to both of us, her help was a godsend as always. I also enlisted some additional eyes from the Harry Potter writing pool to give me some insight as well. So gracious Thanks and Gratitude to **Errand of Mercy, Neelix Sshg, **and **OneCelestialBeing** for additional editing, Brit-picking, opinions and insights. Any remaining mistakes or erroneous choices are mine and in no way reflect on the contributions of these lovely ladies. I hope Everyone is pleased with the results. Thank you so much for your time reading, any feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy! Cynthia


	2. Chapter 2

I have been so thrilled by all of the Favs, Follows, and Reviews for this fic. For you Lovely people who followed this fic, I have to point out that it is utterly Complete. There will be no more of the story posted here. However, I have posted the first chapter of the sequel: The Courtship of Harry Potter and I will be More than happy for you to go and read it! There WILL be more added to that story! Some of you have already found it but many have not so I thought I would post this pseudo-epilogue. Thank you ALL for the support! You drive the stories, Nearly as much as my imagination does! See you in the sequel! Sincerely, Cynthia


End file.
